loco en soledad
by hyya tsukino
Summary: slash.


HOLA!!! aki estoy d nuevo

este es un sonfin de una cancion muy triste de Guaraná, "loco en soledad", la hoy y m imagine la historia y aki esta.

slash, una relacion hombre-hombre, pero no es explicito y no creo k a nadie moleste, es mas se podria aplicar a cualquier tipo de pareja, habla siempre en primera persona y hasta el final no se sabe kienes son los protagonistas, por eso lo digo... si ha alguien le molesta, k no lo lea, yo no obligo a nadie, luego no kiero kejas...

como todo el mundo debe ya saber, Harry Potter y todo su mundo son fruto de la magnifica imaginacion de J.K. ROWLING (kien fuese ella aaaayyyy), asi k solo los tomo prestado un ratito. No gano nada dinero haciendo esto, solo divertirme un rato.

bueno eso es todo A LEER...

_

* * *

_

_**En el cielo no hay estrellas**_

_**En el suelo no hay dolor**_

Es una noche oscura, como si el cielo comprendiera lo que aquí ha ocurrido, la batalla... todo a acabado... esquivo cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo... todo es muerte y crueldad...

Se acabo... todo término....

_**En sus ojos quedan huellas**_

_**Y en el tiempo no hay rencor**_

Miro a los pocos supervivientes... entre ellos esta Hermione... llora en silencio mientras sostiene la cuerpo inerte de Ron... también el... me mira a los ojos, ya no hay odio ni rencor, solo una absoluta tristeza... la entiendo... seguramente mi mirada expresa lo mismo... ya nada tiene sentido...

_**No se si el aire puede ser**_

_**No se si tu volverás**_

¿Por qué tuviste que ir tras de el?.... ¿Por qué te alejaste de mi?.... ¿volverás?... tu y tu estúpido heroísmo... ¿Por qué?....

_**A menudo te recuerdo entre mis fotos**_

_**Y el silencio m hace un loco en soledad**_

Han pasado casi un año y aun no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de ti... todos dicen que has perecido junto a el... me niego a aceptarlo... ver es creer ¿no? Pues hasta que no vea tu cuerpo frío y sin vida, no lo voy a creer... miro las fotos de nuestra casa, aquellas que reflejan nuestro momentos mas felices... con nuestros amigos, Ron, Hermione, Blaise... alguno de ellos no volvieron... otros murieron.... Entiendo que nada volverá a ser igual...

**_Hay frontera que cruzar_**

_**Paraísos de la guerra**_

**_Que te enseñan a matar_**

Recuerdo el fatídico día... Blaise, ese amigo fiel convertido en espía, llego herido, medio moribundo... "van a atacar Hogwarts"... y todo comenzó... tu tenias miedo, sabias que tarde o temprano tenias que matarlo, pero no querías convertirte en un asesino... volverte como el... pero la guerra es así... o matas o te matan...

_**Y en sus ojos hay dolor **_

_**Su mirada es fría es tierna **_

_**Pero hace falta un corazón**_

Ha venido Hermione a verme, entiende por lo que estoy pasando... igual que yo la entiendo a ella... no es fácil aceptar que la persona que amas ya no estará a tu lado... Ron murió y tu desapareciste... los dos tenemos puesta una mascara para evitar que los demás descubran el sufrimiento... no queremos la lastima de nadie... la guerra hace cambiar a las personas...

_**No se si el aire puede ser**_

_**No se si tu volverás**_

¿Por qué no estas? ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? ¿No ves que te necesito?... ¿no ves que sin ti me muero?...

_**A menudo te recuerdo en mis fotos**_

_**Y el silencio m hace un loco en soledad**_

Prácticamente no salgo de casa... en ella soy feliz... mis recuerdos me hacen compañía... allí aun no has muerto... ¿Por qué es así? ¿No?... sino es así ¿Por qué no has vuelto?... ¿Por qué me dejas solo, consumiéndome en mi melancolía?... los años pasan y cada vez la esperanza se hace mas pequeña... todos han superado la perdida, incluso Granger lo consiguió, se volvió a casar y es feliz... ¿Por qué yo no puedo olvidarte?... ¿Por qué sigo aquí esperándote?... ¿Por qué te sigo amando Harry? ¿Por qué?

_**No se si el aire puede ser**_

**_Quien diga si volverás_**

_**No se si el aire puede ser**_

_**No se si tu volverás**_

_**Solo se k te recuerdo entre mis fotos **_

_**Y el silencio m hace un loco en soledad**_

_**No se si el aire puede ser**_

**_Quien diga si volverás_**

**_Solo se que te recuerdo entre mis fotos_**

_**Y el silencio m hace un loco en soledad**_

**_Para que quiero luchar si en cada una de las guerras_**

_**Muere un loco en soledad**_

**Y así murió Draco Malfoy, en soledad, después de muchos años, consumido por la tristeza y la locura... esperando a su amor, Harry Potter... sin saber que este lo esperaba impaciente a que se reuniese con el... si, "el-niño-que-vivió" murió esa trágica noche al matar a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado...**

* * *

bueno que os ha parecido?? espero vuestras opiniones

xao.


End file.
